Una vida mágica
by TheBeautyandThePrince
Summary: Cedric Diggory fic en su mayoría . Historia de una chica como cualquier otra, que se enamora perdidamente de un príncipe. Magia, amor y desastres en Hogwarts. Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad...pero también las pesadillas...
1. Cap 1 Te conocí

_**Ñam ñam..ps este es un fic que hice ya hace algún tiempo, pero ahora lo arreglé para que quedara decente...Me gustaría recibir comentarios!! Espero les guste!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowlind etc etc, excepto Artemisa, su familia y amigos ^^**_

**Cap. 1 Te conocí...**

Vaya si ha sido difícil este verano...me la he pasado en casa entrenando Quidditch hasta el cansancio (ser cazadora no es trabajo fácil), me dejaron demasiados deberes para todas las vacaciones, debo ayudarle a mi madre con las tareas del hogar, mi padre me tiene como loca asistiéndole con su trabajo (a buena hora se le ha ocurrido que quiere que sea como él), en fin...

Me encuentro en mi habitación, disfrutando (por fin) de un momento de calma y relajamiento luego de un día atareado. Es domingo, y no deben ser más de las dos de la tarde. Desde hace unos cinco minutos me tumbé en la cama, a mirar el techo. Aunque sé que esta calma no va a durarme mucho tiempo.

-Kamy Artemisa Weasley Tonks

Dragones. Mi madre, y me ha llamado por mi nombre completo, eso no es bueno. Volteo a mirarla. Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué hice?-pregunté con algo de hastío

-Más bien, qué no hiciste-me miró con severidad-te pedí que fueras a casa de tus tíos. Molly está esperando que le lleves las cazuelas.

-Madre, estoy exhausta. ¿No puedes mandar a mis hermanos?

-Adam no está. Y sabes bien que Cyrenne y Walter son pequeños aún. Levántate y lleva eso, por favor.

Suspiro y ruedo los ojos. Me levanto de la cama, mi madre se fue. "Adam no está..." pues claro que no está, nunca está cuando se le necesita para ayudar en algo. "Cyrenne y Walter son pequeños aún..." pequeños... tienen 12 y 13 años respectivamente. Además, como si la Madriguera estuviera tan lejos de aquí. En fin, siempre es Artemisa la que tiene que hacer todo.

Salí de mi habitación, crucé el pasillo y bajé las escaleras. Me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Qué cazuelas son?-pregunté a mi madre al entrar. Ella estaba lavando algunos trastos. O mejor dicho, su magia lavaba los trastos.

-Las que están sobre la mesa-me indicó sonriendo

Tomé las dos cazuelas.

-Me voy a quedar allá el resto de la tarde-le anuncié a mi madre y me di la media vuelta

-No vuelvas muy noche

No le respondí. No era necesario que me dijera eso. Ya sabía mi hora de llegada. Y repito: ni que la Madriguera estuviera tan lejos de aquí. Salí de la casa con las cazuelas cargando.

-¡Arte!

Volteo. Al cruzar la calle se encontraba un chico alto, de tez clara y cabello lacio. Mi mejor amigo y vecino de enfrente. Cruza de acera a acera y se me acerca.

-Hola Ray-respondí sin mucho ánimo

-¿Y esa cara?-arqueó una ceja mi amigo Raymond.

-Estoy algo cansada

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa del tío Arthur a dejar esto-le mostré las cazuelas-¿nos vemos después?

-Seguro-se encogió de hombros

Continúo mi camino. Ottery St. Catchpole no es muy grande, y yo vivo justo a la orilla. Me pregunto si estará en casa... no, dijo que saldría de vacaciones. Suspiré. Lo extraño tanto... Bajo con cuidado una pequeña loma cubierta de césped, hasta llegar a un caminito de tierra. Sigo por él unos diez metros más, y al final se encuentra una casa de campo, algo desvencijada, pero luce bien. Al llegar ahí, con trabajo abro la puerta de la cerca del jardín. Qué extraño, no veo pelirrojos persiguiendo gnomos. Estando en la entrada de la casa, toco la puerta tres veces.

-¿Quién va?-preguntaron desde adentro

-Soy yo, tía Molly. Artemisa-contesté

Me abrieron la puerta casi de inmediato.

-¡Querida! ¿Cómo estás?-saludó mi tía alegremente

-Bien, gracias. Mi madre me dijo que te trajera esto.

-Te lo agradezco-me quitó las cazuelas-pasa, pasa. Ya sabes que estás en tu casa.

Entramos a la casa. Amo esa casa, es tan acogedora. Nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-¿Dónde están mis primos y mi tío?-pregunté mirando hacia todos lados.

-Percy encerrado en su habitación, estudiando. Ya sabes-me respondió mi tía al tiempo que colocaba la cazuelas sobre la mesa-Fred y George en el jardín trasero, buscando no sé qué. Ron y Ginny en sus habitaciones.

-¿Cómo les fue de viaje?-pregunté al tiempo que me sentaba en una silla-supe que volvieron ayer. ¿Cómo está Billy?

-Oh, excelente. Egipto es muy interesante-sonrió mi tía, sacando cosas de la nevera-Bill muy bien, su trabajo lo absorbe mucho. Debiste verlo al pobre, no tiene tiempo ni de irse a recortar el cabello. Le he dicho que podría darle una recortada, pero no quiso...

-Ay tía, Bill jamás va a aceptar que le cortes el cabello. Es parte de su esencia-Sonreí

-¿Cómo están Aaron y Marie? Arthur estuvo un poco molesto porque "su hermanito menor"-remedó eso último-no lo felicitó, por lo del premio.

-Sí lo hizo-dije entre risas-o al menos lo intentó. Mi despistado padre estaba de viaje en Irlanda, y cuando volvió creyendo que recién iban a irse, ustedes ya tenían cuatro días en Egipto. Luego intentó mandar una carta, pero Summer se perdió. Lechuza tonta. Le dije a mi madre que no la comprara, es muy joven y torpe.

Mi tía se rió.

-¿Ya te has enterado? Nombraron Premio Anual a mi Percy-me dijo con claro orgullo

-Algo escuché-sonreí forzadamente. Y desde que lo escuché, he tratado de evitar a mi pedante primo-¿Puedo quedarme aquí el resto de la tarde? Necesito algo de tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió con amabilidad-pero dudo que encuentres tranquilidad. La especialidad de Fred y George es acabar con ella por completo.

-Voy arriba entonces, con Ginny-sonreí y me levanté

-Yo los llamo cuando la comida esté lista

-Gracias-y salí de la cocina. Subí las escaleras, caminé por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Es mejor estar ahora con Ginny, así tendré tranquilidad. Fred y George serán mis consentidos, pero ahora no tengo muchas ganas de seguirles el juego. Cielos, que Ron no me oiga un día diciendo eso... Toco tres veces la puerta, y me abre la pequeña pelirroja.

-¡Arte!

-Hola primita, ¿cómo te va?-pregunté sonriéndole. La tía Molly me había subido los ánimos con su conversación.

-Bien, pasa.

-Ginny, ¿te molesta si tomo una pequeña siesta mientras es la hora de comer?-le pregunté

-Seguro, no hay problema. Acomódate en mi cama, yo estoy terminando unos deberes.

-Te lo agradezco-me recosté en la cama, del lado. Ginny se sentó en su escritorio a seguir escribiendo. Cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir.

¿Cómo estará? ¿Se la estará pasando bien de vacaciones? ¿Me extrañará?

Siempre había estado enamorada en secreto de un chico cuyos ojos hechizan con sólo mirarte...esos ojos grises. Su reluciente cabello moreno... Su sonrisa tan encantadora...Un chico verdaderamente atlético y un gran jugador de Quidditch...hasta era capitán. ¡¡Vaya si tiene buen tipo!! Chico más prefecto no puede haber. Definitivamente, Cedric Diggory es el único dueño de mi loco corazón.

Yo siempre pensé que jamás se fijaría en mí... ¿Cómo podría un chico como él fijarse en alguien como yo? Entonces, recordé lo que había sucedido el curso anterior en Hogwarts.

**--Flash Back—**

Un día, estando yo aún en quinto año, en el mes de noviembre, iba camino a la primera clase del día, la del profesor Flitwick. Ya se me había hecho un poco tarde, la noche anterior me la había pasado estudiando para Historia de la Magia, el profesor Binns nos había dejado muchos deberes, redacciones, investigaciones, entre otras cosas, así que me dormí muy tarde, y por la mañana desperté igualmente un poco tarde (o al menos eso creía).

¡¡Tenía que correr!! Me paré de la cama como un rayo, fui a darme una ducha rápido, me puse el uniforme y tomé mis cosas... (¡¡Oh vamos!! Ni siquiera desayuné) mis amigos Isis, Raymond y Lenna ya debían haber llegado al aula. Ni siquiera me fijé si estaban sus cosas aún en los dormitorios, sólo quería apresurarme. Corrí y corrí a través de pasillos, esquivando alumnos al por mayor... (incluso creo que pisé sin querer a esa chica Granger, la que es del mismo curso de mi hermano, y al doblar una esquina la profesora McGonnagall me regañó, gritándome que no debería correr) Seguí corriendo, ya sentía que no iba a llegar... Sólo faltaban ya unos cuantos pasillos y estaría en el aula...

Doble casi resbalando la esquina. No me fijaba muy bien por dónde iba, sólo quería llegar ya. Y entonces, choqué tremendamente con algo... ¿¿o era alguien?? Caí al suelo, regando por doquier mis cosas... Me sobé mi pobre cabeza estando yo tirada en el suelo, y abrí los ojos...

-¿Estás bien?- Me dijo un chico mirándome con preocupación y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Eso creo...-y entonces lo miré, era él, Cedric, el chico de quien tanto tiempo llevaba enamorada...

-¿No te golpeaste?-me preguntó cuando me ayudaba a pararme

-Eh...yo...no...creo que no...-Estaba embelesada, hipnotizada por su mirada. Finalmente me levanté y me puse a recoger mis cosas, él me ayudó- Siento haber chocado contigo, no me fijé por dónde iba-dije rápidamente por culpa de los nervios, pero parecía que si me había entendido

-No, no te preocupes, pero sería bueno que la próxima vez te fijaras- me dijo con una gran sonrisa...esa sonrisa que me mataba lentamente...

-Este...sí...tienes razón-sonreí pero sin poder dejar de mirar su sonrisa-Bueno, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para mi clase.

-¿Tarde?-Sonrió una vez más- ¿Es que has perdido la noción del tiempo?-me sonrojé-Todavía falta un buen rato para que comiencen las clases, apenas es hora de desayunar...

-¿En serio?- me sonrojé muchísimo-debería comprarme un reloj-dije rascándome la nuca, bromeando-Bueno entonces creo que iré a desayunar.

-Vaya, que coincidencia, yo voy para allá, ¿Qué tal si desayunamos juntos?-me propuso como si nada, sin dejar de sonreír

No podía creer que Cedric Diggory estuviera preguntándome eso. Creí que jamás en la vida iba a poner sus hermosos ojos sobre mí, aunque fuera por un momento.

-Me...me parece una idea... maravillosa-le dije roja como un tomate

Y comenzamos a caminar hacia el gran comedor los dos juntos, me presenté con él, y él conmigo, ya nos habíamos conocido de antes, (en los partidos de Quidditch) pero nunca habíamos platicado ni habíamos sido presentados formalmente.

En fin, desde entonces comencé a tratar a Cedric, y me di cuenta que además de ser un tipo muy guapo, también era una gran persona, un buen y leal amigo, un duro trabajador, y le gustaban las cosas justas, un chico bueno, y valiente. Teníamos mucho en común, además de la afición por el Quidditch. Teníamos juntos algunas de nuestras materias, así que siempre buscábamos sentarnos juntos para practicar o platicar si se podía. Bueno, un chico verdaderamente formidable. Yo sentía que cada día que pasaba con él era maravilloso, cada minuto era mágico. Hasta que un día de mayo (ese día era mi cumpleaños) me citó en los jardines del colegio, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa.

Yo asistí encantada al encuentro a la hora de la comida, tal como habíamos quedado. Lo esperé sentada justo debajo de un árbol, miraba el lago, contando cada segundo para verlo de nuevo. Y entonces él llegó, me levanté y lo saludé.

-¿A que no adivinas que traigo aquí?- me dijo mientras me mostraba su mano sosteniendo algo, pero no se podía ver que era.

-No sé, ¡dime qué es!- le dije muy emocionada.

-Mmmm no, tendrás que adivinar-puse mi carita de corderito- ¡Vamos que no es complicado!-me dijo viendo mi rostro que siempre lo lograba convencer

-¿Que será? ¿Qué será?-me comencé a decir a mi misma, pensando y pensando

-¿No das?-me preguntó, casi incrédulo-Está bien, ya te diré

Y abrió su mano, tenía una pequeña cajita redonda, con un moñito decorativo. Me la dio y dijo:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Yo tomé la cajita, feliz y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo abracé tan fuerte que casi se asfixiaba

-¡Cedric! ¡te acordaste!-le dije soltándolo, extremadamente contenta

-¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de tu cumpleaños?-me dijo, y yo me sonrojé, como siempre que el me miraba de aquella manera.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tan lindo!- y destapé la caja, me quedé atónita-¡Cedric! Yo...yo...no sé qué...qué decir...esto es...MARAVILLOSO!!

Era un pequeño dije en forma de media luna, color plateado. Y en él estaba inscrito con pequeñas letras "Artemisa".

-¡Es el dije que vimos en Hogsmade!-dije sin podérmelo creer

-Así es, ¿Te gusta?-me preguntó

-¿Qué si me gusta?¡¡Me encanta!!- y entonces lo abracé de nuevo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Vaya! ¡Voy a hacer cosas así más seguido para que me abraces así!- me dijo muy sonriente, yo no cabía de felicidad-Misa, además de tu regalo, quisiera preguntarte una cosa...

-Dime, ¿que te ocurre?-le pregunté mientras me ponía la cadena con el dije

-Mmmm, pues...verás...-me comenzó a decir, algo vacilante

Lo miré a los ojos, con una mirada interrogativa.

-Bueno, pues antes que preguntarte, quiero decirte que eres una persona única, nunca había conocido alguien como tú, de verdad...

-Vaya gracias-le dije roja como tomate.

-Ya va, lo que te quiero preguntar es...pues... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo rápido, con las palabras pegadas, pero entendí perfectamente

¡Me quedé pasmada! lo miré, el me miró... no sabía cómo responder...

-Bueno, no importa, si no quieres no hay ningún problema, podemos seguir siendo amigos...-dijo rascándose la nuca, se veía apenado.

Y entonces reaccioné, lo miré como nunca antes lo había mirado, ¡Mi sueño se había hecho realidad! El chico de quien tan perdidamente había estado enamorada desde el momento en que lo vi, en la ceremonia de selección de primer año. ¡Y lo abracé aún con más ganas! Estaba feliz. Me aparté de él, lo tomé del rostro, lo acerqué poco a poco a mi... Y lo besé. Nos hundimos en un beso tan romántico, tan suave, tan especial... Cuando nos separamos el me dijo:

-Vaya, ¿Eso es un sí?-me dijo riendo y sonrojado

-¡¡Pero claro que sí!! por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia...¡¡Me has hecho la chica más feliz del mundo!!- le dije muy contenta y con una gran sonrisa

**--Fin del Flash Back—**

-¡Tú!

Medio abro los ojos. Están parados en la puerta los gemelos.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Fuera de mi habitación!-les reclamó Ginny enfadada.

-No te metas hermanita-dijo Fred, sin quitarme la mirada de encima

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente-continuó George-¿cómo es eso de que vienes a casa y nos ignoras?

-No los ignoro-me senté en la cama-sólo quería dormir un poco. En casa no me dejan.

-Vamos, tenemos algo que mostrarte-Fred me tomó de la mano y me jaló.

No muy de ganas, los sigo. Generalmente los seguía con mucho gusto, y les hacía segunda en todo, pero justo ahora, tengo sueño. Salimos de la habitación de Ginny y caminamos hacia la de ellos, y justo entonces se le ocurre a Percy salir al pasillo.

-¡Arte! ¡Qué gusto verte!-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba

-Igual, primo-respondí sonriendo forzadamente

-Tengo una excelente noticia, no vas a creerlo-me tomó del brazo y me encaminó a su habitación-¡me han nombrado Premio Anual! Te mostraré la placa...

Volteo a ver a los gemelos con los ojos entrecerrados. Ellos, aguantándose la risa, se encogen de hombros. Total, ni ahí pude tener momentos de tranquilidad.


	2. Cap 2 En el tren

**Cap. 2 En el tren...**

Pasé los pocos días que me restaban de vacaciones sin poder descansar del todo. Bueno, me queda el consuelo de que volveré al colegio y me distraeré por allá. Qué rápido se va el tiempo, ya en sexto curso... Es 1 de septiembre, mis hermanos y yo llegamos casi corriendo a la estación de trenes. Estoy muy nerviosa, este año tengo materias especiales, afortunadamente saqué buenas notas. En el andén 9 y ¾, se veía ya el expreso de Hogwarts, tan enorme y majestuoso como siempre, tirando humaredas por su chimenea.

Cuando todavía faltaban 20 minutos para que partiera, me separé de mis hermanos. Cada uno se fue con sus amigos, así que me fui a buscar un compartimiento.

Lo único que hay en mi cabeza y lo único que siento en este momento es emoción y ansiedad. Por fin voy a regresar al colegio, por fin voy a volver a ver a mis amigos, y mejor que todo, ¡¡al fin voy a ver de nuevo a Cedric!! Todo el verano no lo había visto pues se había ido de vacaciones con sus padres a Escocia...

Comienzo a caminar y caminar con mis cosas arrastrando, mi pobre gatita Mink, una gatita persa de color blanco, está ya desesperada por salir de su jaula. Entonces diviso a lo lejos a mi querido Raymond, que me saluda con la mano en alto para que lo notara. Me dirijo hacia él.

-¡¡Artemis!! Qué gusto verte, tanto tiempo-me dijo sarcásticamente. Apenas nos habíamos visto la noche anterior.

-Sí, Ray, ¡cuánto tiempo!- le contesté en el mismo tono- ¿por qué no te esperaste? Te hubieras venido con nosotros...

-Es que mis padres insistieron en traerme-me dijo con algo de hastío. Sus padres son muggles.

-Vaya, ¿y ya se fueron?-le pregunté

-Sí, hace poco que se fueron, no les ha hecho mucha gracia que los Weasley estuvieran haciendo sus bromas-dijo riendo

-¡Ah! Mis primos adorados…-dije divertida-Seguro fueron Fred y George con otra de sus ocurrencias-me reí

-Ah, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle-dijo ceñudo-Que son tus primos…No sé entonces como Percy es como es…-dijo con una cara de fastidio

-Yo no tengo la culpa de la familia que me toca-me encogí de hombros, luego miré mi reloj- faltan ya 5 minutos Ray, ¿donde están Isis y Lenna? tenemos que buscar compartimiento, yo no me quiero sentar con Malfoy...

Rió.

-Pero si uno de tus hermanos va con él ¿o no?-me preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Por desgracia…-dije haciendo una mueca-vamos, hay q buscar compartimiento!!-le reclamé, apresurándolo

-No te preocupes, ya las chicas tienen apartado...-dijo con indiferencia-sólo me mandaron a buscarte...

-Bueno, vámonos...

Y nos subimos al tren, saqué a Mink de su jaula, la cargué y Ray y yo caminamos al tren, por todo el pasillo, casi llegando hasta el final.

Ray es de mi curso, incluso somos de la misma casa: Ravenclaw, somos excelentes amigos y casi siempre estamos juntos. Bueno, desde q empecé con Cedric ya casi no pasaba tiempo con él, aunque seguía siendo mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo y el mejor vecino q tengo. Pero eso no quita que le cayera mal Cedric. A veces creo q eran puros celos. Pero en fin, mi querido Raymond es muy complicado. Isis también va en Ravenclaw, pero Lenna es de Hufflepuff. Ella e Isis son primas.

Llegando al compartimiento, saludé a mis 2 amigas, me senté y comenzamos a platicar.

-¿Y tu noviecito?-me dijo burlonamente Isis-¿no ya deberían estar juntos?

-Pues, desde q llegué lo he estado buscando, pero al parecer no ha llegado, espero q se apure-le dije asomándome por la ventanilla, por si lo llegaba a ver

-Sí, que se apure, que si no, se nos desmaya si su "intento de novio" no llega a tiempo...-dijo Ray algo fastidiado

-Ya Ray, no molestes, voy a ver si no ha llegado, ya vengo-les dije sin importancia.

Camino por los pasillos, asomándome en todos los compartimientos por si lo veía. En uno están Ginny y Ron, y otros amigos suyos. Abro la puerta y me asomo. Los chicos me miran.

-¿Qué tal chicos? qué alegría de verlos de nuevo-los saludé sonriente y entré al compartimiento, sentándome al lado de Ginny- Eh, de casualidad… ¿no habrán visto a Cedric? ¿No ha pasado por aquí?-les pregunté a todos, poniendo mi carita de niña buena

-No, no lo hemos visto-me contestó Ginny-Desde que llegamos a la estación…

-Yo sí, estaba hace unos minutos afuera platicando con Cho Chang-me dijo Ron un poco extrañado y arqueando una ceja, mirando a Harry

-Oh, ¿sí?-trataba de calmarme un poco, no quería q se notara en mi rostro nada raro. Esa chica Chang, aunque era d la misma casa q yo, nunca me había caído bien, no sé por qué-Bien, creo…que lo iré a buscar-dije fingiendo una sonrisa, me levanté y me paré en el límite de la puerta, los miré ceñuda-¿no se ahogan aquí tantos en el mismo compartimiento?

Algunos sonrieron.

-Misa, mamá te mando dulces caseros para ti y los chicos-me dijo Ginny hurgando su bolso, sacó una bolsita de plástico, precisamente con los dulces y me los dio, yo los tomé sonriente.

-Gracias Gin-le dije guiñándole un ojo, miré la bolsita, estaba casi llena-¡¡Merlín!!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

-¡¡Ron!!¡¡No te los comiste todos!!-dije fingiendo haberme asustado, llevándome una mano al pecho, dramática. Todos soltaron una risa

-Muy graciosa Artemisa-dijo mi primito indignado, mientras los demás reían

-Bueno, ya me voy-saqué la lengua-Los veo luego

Y me retiro de ahí. Me dirijo afuera, y así era, Cedric estaba platicando con Chang, me acerqué cautelosamente, para q no me notara.

-¡¡Hola Cedi!!-le dije abrazándolo y lo tomé por sorpresa, dio un pequeño brinquito, que causó en mi una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¡¡Me asustaste!!-me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y yo puse mi carita de "yo no fui" y enseguida me sonrió-Mira, Cho, te presentó a Artemisa, aunque creo q ya la conoces, son d la misma casa.

-Sí, ya nos conocemos-dije frunciendo el ceño un poco-pero no importa, mucho gusto, soy la NOVIA de Cedric

-Mucho gusto-me dijo la chica con un gesto de decepción.

-Bueno, yo creo q ya debemos subirnos al tren, no tarda en partir-dije apresurándolo-no querremos quedarnos

-Tienes razón, adelántate, enseguida voy-me dijo él sin ponerme demasiada atención

No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. Hay algo extraño... Pero en fin, a regañadientes, me voy, no sin antes decirle que lo esperaría en el compartimiento con Ray y las demás, y claro, lo besé antes d irme.

Entro en el compartimiento con mis amigos, y Ray me comenzó a mirar muy extraño, era una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Qué? ¿De que me perdí?-le pregunté a Isis

-No, de nada, comentábamos q esa niña Chang es media resbalosa-me dijo Lenna

-Oh, sí…-dentro de mi una vocecita me decía "ya lo sé"

-Mira Misa, yo que tú no dejaba a Cedric con Chang-me dijo Isis cruzada de brazos

-Confío en él, no estés metiendo cosas q ni al caso ¿eh?- le dije indignada

-Bien, pero no vengas después llorando q te terminó por ella y diciendo q porqué no te lo advertimos-me dijo molesto Ray

El tren ya sonaba su gran chimenea en señal de que estaba apunto de partir, alumnos de todos los cursos corrían para allá y para acá en los pasillos, muchos se subían apenas corriendo... pobre del chico Longbottom, por querer subir rápido se tropezó en la escalerilla.

-Ya me voy al vagón de prefectos, sino me van a regañar...-dijo Lenna, pues ella es prefecta de Hufflepuff, junto con Ced

-Te acompaño, sirve de que busco dónde esta Cedric-le dije levantándome de mi asiento

-¡Ya deja a ese mocoso q se las arregle como pueda!-me dijo bastante irritado Ray, cosa que no es muy normal en él, pues es muy alegre

-No es ningún mocoso Ray-le dije mirándolo seriamente- pero tienes razón, mejor me quedo aquí-le dije tratando de mantener la calma

El tren comenzó a avanzar, aceleraba poco a poco... sería un largo camino por delante... y Cedric no llegaba, ya temía q se hubiera quedado abajo. La señora del carrito pasó por el compartimiento. Compramos algunas golosinas, grageas de todos los sabores (para mi mala suerte me toco una con sabor a cera del oído, ¡q asco!) ranas de chocolate, zumos de calabaza...en fin, siempre he sido una gran golosa. Y justo cuando la señora se iba, llegó Cedric al compartimiento

-Vaya si te tardaste, pensé q te habías quedado abajo-le dije algo molesta

-Es que estaba algo ocupado-me dijo desviando la mirada

-Sí, claro, ocupadísimo debió estar el señor Diggory, ¿haciendo qué? ¿firmando autógrafos? ¿fotografías? ¿o quizá flirteando con Cho Chang?-dijo mi amigo Ray con énfasis en lo último q dijo, claramente harto

-No, y no te metas en lo q no te importa Raymond-le contestó algo molesto- estaba en uno de los vagones con el equipo de Quidditch de la casa y luego tuve que ir con los prefectos-lo miró con furia

-Ya por favor, relájense ¿de acuerdo? no quieran hacer este viaje tan largo q sea pesado...-dijo Isis sonriendo

Y así transcurrió el camino, 1 hora...2 horas... platicábamos de Quidditch, de lo q habíamos hecho el verano, entre otras cosas. De vez en cuando Cedric y Ray se lanzaban miradas d odio, pero después se les pasaba.

Cuando de pronto, el tren se fue deteniendo poco a poco, lentamente.

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Isis

-No puede ser…-dije en voz baja, miré mi reloj-Todavía falta…

El tren va cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pisotones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales.

Me paro de mi asiento y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del corredor, y parecía no ser la única en notar algo extraño, pues muchas otras cabezas curiosas se asomaron también. De pronto el tren se detuvo con una sacudida, me agarro de la puerta para no caer, sonaba por el tren como si se hubieran caído muchas cosas de los portaequipajes.

-¿Pero que de…?-no terminé la frase, cuando se apagaron las luces y nos quedamos en una oscuridad total. Se oían algunos grititos de susto-¿Ced? ¿Chicos? ¿están bien?-pregunté en medio de toda la oscuridad, cerrando a tientas la puerta del compartimiento y luego buscando con las manos, tanteando si daba con alguien.

-¡Auch! ¡Me picaste un ojo!-dijo una voz irritada, la de Ray

-Lo siento Ray-y avancé dando algunos traspies, sentándome y abrazando a quien tenía al lado-¿Quién abrazo?-pregunté divertida

-A mi-dijo Cedric, aparentemente divertido también

-Is, Lenna, ¿están ahí?-pregunté

-Sí-contestaron ambas al unísono

-¿Qué dragones estará pasando?-preguntó Ray confundido

-Ni idea-contestó Ced. Miro hacia la puerta y se veían algunas siluetas que pasaban por los pasillos, de aquí para allá-Seguramente es una avería o algo así.

De pronto sentí un frío terrible…eran como escalofríos recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo, y como si toda la felicidad que poseía se fuera lentamente. Me abrazo fuerte de Cedric, y él me aprieta, aparentemente también asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, la luz volvió y el tren avanzó nuevamente.

-Que extraño fue todo esto…-dijo finalmente Isis, asustada-¿Sintieron eso?

Todos asentimos, confundidos.

-Voy a ver qué pasó…-dijo Cedric soltándome y se levantó

-Voy contigo-dijo Lenna, siguiéndole cuando salió

Al poco rato volvieron.

-Según dicen algunos-comenzó Lenna a relatar, entrando primero, luego Cedric y cerró la puerta tras de sí- Eran dementores…entraron al tren no sé sabe cómo, y parece que atacaron a Harry Potter o algo así-dijo claramente ofuscada.

Yo sentí una opresión en el pecho…mis primos estaban con él.

-¿Dementores?-preguntó Isis sin querérselo creer, Cedric asintió-¿y qué hacían arriba del tren?

-Aparentemente buscando a Sirius Black-dijo con pesar Cedric

-¿Quién?-preguntó Raymond

-Sirius Black…-corroboré- Es un asesino en serie que recientemente se fugó de Azkaban-dije mirando al vacío, estaba asustada-Salió en el periódico

Pasamos un rato algo tenso por lo ocurrido. Yo salí acompañada de Ray a buscar a mis hermanos y primos y asegurarme que todos estuvieran bien. Ya casi era hora de llegar, así q nos pusimos las túnicas, y nos preparamos para bajar del tren.


End file.
